Soul Mates
by MinaSeraphina
Summary: A slightly revealing one shot about Tony and Ziva during episode 5x08.


_This tiny, one shot is a preview based on the episode 5x08 "Designated Target". It will eventually be part of a much larger series (though maybe not in this exact form) I am currently working on which will chronicle a "behind-the-scenes" TIVA relationship beginning in season 3. _

_I'm writing mostly from Ziva's perspective so the details will reflect that. I watched this episode and wanted to use it as my preview story because I can't stop thinking about it and how sad Ziva looked. Please review and let me know what you think of the idea._

_DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognise from NCIS belongs to Donald Bellasario, et al. I am not writing for profit nor with intent to infringe. This story is purely for the enjoyment of fan fiction readers everywhere. Everything in __**bold italics **__is verbatim dialogue (hopefully) taken from the episode, anything else is from either my perspective or imagination._

**Soul Mates**

"_**Nothing sticks to you," **_Ziva said with a downward glance as she walked around Tony's other side.

She effortlessly placed the crumpled dollar bill into the slot which immediately took it. Tony watched with something akin to confusion as Ziva made her selection and then rose back up to face him.

"_**Do you ever think about soul mates?"**_ Ziva asked, in what she hoped was a casual tone, as she leaned next to him against the vending machine.

"_**They were on Decca, right?" **_Tony said carelessly, still chewing thoughtfully on his candy,_** "Big hit. Mid 70's. Sort of a disco thing? Sing a few bars, I'll get it."**_

If Tony had been facing Ziva he would have seen her face drop subtly as he spoke. But instead he continued to look ahead and this rare break in the ordinarily controlled, Mossad officer's façade went unnoticed.__

"_**You'll never get it,"**_Ziva stated in a slightly tight voice. She pushed herself of the vending machine and walked away.

Tony watched her. He knew what she was getting at, the problem was he didn't know how to respond. After everything that they had been through together and apart it seemed impossible anything would be resolved.

Sighing to himself, Tony tossed the rest of his sticky candy into the trash bin and jogged in the direction that Ziva had went. He spotted her getting into the elevator.

"Ziva… Ziva, hang on a second," he said, as he caught up to her.

She merely looked at him as he followed her into the open elevator.

"So, you're not going to talk to me now?" he asked, when she failed to acknowledge him.

She raised an eyebrow and pushed the button for their floor, "What would you have me say?"

Tony gave her a look that said he knew she was playing dumb, "Well, I would ask you to explain what that was all about. But I have a feeling I'm not going to get a straight answer."

"Well, then you are feeling correctly," she said simply.

Tony let out a frustrated sigh and flipped the switch to halt the elevator's progress

"We are at work, Tony. We agreed we would not do this here," Ziva said, reaching for the switch but Tony blocked her.

"Do what exactly, Ziva? We're just talking."

She gave him a mutinous look, "We agreed that anything that might be considered personal would be dealt with outside of work, Tony. Now start the elevator."

"No," Tony said, crossing his arms and standing in front of the elevator switches.

"I am warning you, Tony. Start this elevator right now or I will-"

"You'll what, Ziva?" Tony taunted with a broad smile, "Get all ninja on me? I'm not afraid and I'm not letting you out of here until you explain what you meant. What don't I 'get'?"

Ziva gave him a half smile and shook her head, "If you have to ask, Tony…"

Tony relented, disappointed in Ziva's unwillingness to further discuss the issue but she was right, they had agreed that work was not the place to discuss these things.

He gave her a searching look before restarting the elevator. She refused to make eye contact as they rode the rest of the way in silence. He let her go ahead of him as they exited the elevator and as soon as they reached the bullpen it was like their conversation in the elevator never happened.


End file.
